Unshackled (demon version)
by Skovko
Summary: Unshackled seen from the demons' side instead of the OC's. You might wanna read the original first, but this can also be read on its own. (Also starring Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Baron Corbin, Drew McIntyre, Shinsuke Nakamura, AJ Styles, Finn Balor and the four horsewomen.)


**A/N:**  
**I posted the original Unshackled story yesterday, and someone said it would be a good idea to do another spin on this story where we see it more from the demons' side rather than the OC's side.**  
**I normally don't take requests, but this idea had already crossed my mind back when I wrote the story, so I thought I'd give it a go. Personally I still think the original is the best, but you might not agree. That's gonna be your personal opinion, and I'm hoping you'll share it with me.**  
**As always, thanks to everyone that reads, follows, favorites and reviews my work. It means so much.**

The five shackled demons looked at the woman that had been pushed down on her knees on the floor. Naked. Battered and bruised. In so much pain. They read her mind within seconds. She had held on for 14 days straight. 14 days with these four crazy men. Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Baron Corbin and Drew McIntyre. They read the minds of the five men as well, seeing clearly everything they had done to her.

_"You'll be surprised how much pain the human body can take without dying."_

They knew she was like them. Or sort of.

"You see them, don't you?" Luke asked.

She looked around at them. She was the only one in the room that could see them, and the only one in the room that could free them. They could see the men, but the men couldn't see them.

"I'm not so sure," Karl said.  
"She sees them. She's the last of her kind," Baron said.

Last of her kind. Half human, half demon. Her father was one of them. Her mother was a human. That part was for sure. The question was which demon was her father. She looked a lot like a mix of Roman and the woman he had been in love with 25 years ago. She herself looked to be around that age.

"We know he's not here," Baron said.  
"He was shackled by the four horsewomen right after impregnating your mother. He was the last one still free to walk the earth. He's still in the house where he took her," Drew said.

She had to be Roman's daughter. Roman had asked for the house alone that final night. Nothing unusual in that. Just a man wanting some private time with his woman. AJ had gathered five women. Cheaters. Not worthy of being alive. They had had their fun with the women in this house, but somewhere along the way they had been spotted by the four horsewomen. It had all gone down so fast. They had been shackled. Roman had been their only hope to free them. He had never come. They knew his fate had been sealed too.

"How many are there?" Karl asked.  
"Five," she answered.  
"Tell us their names," Drew said.

He had a book in his hands. A book that had been written by humans through centuries. It contained a lot of information about them. They growled lowly, and kept their eyes on her. She knew who they were, and they knew who she was. How they wanted her to free them. How they wanted to get their hands on those four men after looking inside their minds, seeing what they had done to her. She was one of theirs. She was a princess in their world.

"Shinsuke," she said.  
"The creative one. Some of his kills are legendary," Drew said.  
"AJ," she said.  
"The Southern one. It says here he talks funny," Drew said.  
"You talk funny," Luke chuckled.  
"Finn," she said.  
"One of the Irish ones. He's supposedly the worst one of the Irish. We can do a lot of fun things with him," Drew said.  
"Seth," she said.  
"The fast one. I bet his little buddy is there too, isn't he? Who's the last one?" Drew asked.  
"Dean," she answered.  
"Yeah, figures," Drew chuckled. "The crazy one. Seth and Dean were known to run with your father. Guess he sold out when he went after your mother, and left them to be shackled here meanwhile."  
"The four horsewoman worked fast and flawlessly," Karl said.  
"Alright, get to work," Baron said.

Baron placed a boot in her back, not kicking with a great amount of force, but with enough force for her weak body to tumble forward. She whimpered in pain as she pushed herself back to her knees. They growled again. These men had no right putting their hands on her.

"Are you sure we can control them?" Karl asked.  
"We got her pendant," Drew held up the chain with the pendant. "Given to her by her father. Or I suppose he gave it to her mother, and she gave it to her. We can control them with this. I got the spell in the book ready to be read out loud. We just need them to be free first."  
"Get a move on!" Baron kicked her back a bit harder.

She went forward again, whimpering again. She was clearly in pain. She was bleeding from different places on her body. She looked around at them, and slowly started chanting in a language they understood. They smirked through their growls when they realized what she was doing.

"What is she saying?" Luke whispered.  
"Ssh!" Karl shushed him.

She slid to the side, sitting in an awkward position. They felt her pain. She was trying her best to stay awake until it was done. The shackles finally broke, and the four men behind her stared in shock as they appeared clear as daylight. She fell down on her back in front of them.

Seth and Dean flew towards her, falling down on their knees. Dean landed next to her left side while Seth landed next to her right leg. They took in her scent. She smelled like Roman. Dean ran his tongue up her cheek, gathering her tears to taste her.

"She's Roman's daughter, alright," he said.

Seth ran his tongue between her labia, gathering the blood that slowly ran out of her. She tasted like Roman. She was his. He crawled up her body, and his brown eyes settled on hers.

"I can taste him in you," he said.

He placed a hand on her stomach, and fury set his entire body on fire as he felt the fetus inside her. That man Baron had placed it there. He snapped his head up in anger. His wild eyes drilled into Baron.

"You defiled and polluted our princess!" He sneered. "Your spawn isn't worthy of being inside her!"

Her hand closed around Seth's wrist, and he looked back down at her.

"Get it out of me," she begged. "Please."  
"I will," he promised.

It was an easy task to pull the fetus out of her, but it wasn't a painless one. It only took a second, but she screamed as pain tore through her. He felt remorseful. He didn't want to add more pain to her.

"She's a smart one," AJ tilted his head and looked at Drew. "You're wondering why you can't move or speak, right?"  
"She did two spells at once," Shinsuke grinned.  
"She kept you rooted, and she freed us," Finn said.  
"We're losing her. We need to get her to Roman. His blood will save her," Seth said.  
"Kill the other three," Dean pointed at Baron. "Roman will want that one for himself."

Shinsuke, AJ and Finn attacked the men, and pulled them apart with their bare hands. No scream ever left them since she had taken away their ability to speak. Finn pulled out their tongues, put them on a string, and placed it around his neck as a piece of jewelry.

"Come on, princess," Seth lifted her up. "Time to meet your father."

Roman looked up and started growling loudly as he saw Seth carry her into the house. 25 years ago she had been created in this very room. He knew who she was the second he saw her. She looked so much like her mother, the woman he had loved and lost. She had been in the house many times, talking out in the air, crying, begging for him to give her a sign. He had tried everytime, but as a human she couldn't see him when he was shackled. After a few years she had stopped coming. He didn't even know if she was still alive. And now after all this time their daughter was here. He had never thought he'd see her.

Seth gently placed her down on the floor, and she turned her head to look at Roman. He read her mind. Of all the things she could think about when it came to him, she was focusing on his hair. The same color as hers. He pushed her thought aside, and saw the hell she had gone through that had brought her to this place. And he saw what Baron had put inside her that Seth had taken out. He stared at Baron. That man was gonna die very soon. No one put their hands on his baby girl unpunished.

Finn chanted the spell that would free him. Roman kept his eyes on Baron, waiting for that moment the shackles would break. Dead man walking. Dean snapped his fingers, and Baron's voice returned the same second the shackles holding Roman broke.

"No, please!" Baron cried.

Roman's loud roar filled the air, and he flew away from his spot. His claws went into Baron's chest, ripping the man open by force. Baron's screams of pain filled the air. Roman tore Baron apart in no time. He turned around, and ran to her. He fell down on his knees next to her, leaning over her, his dark brown eyes finding her bright blue ones.

"Princess," he cried. "My baby girl."  
"Dad," she whispered.  
"You have your mother's eyes," he said. "I miss her so much. But I have you now."  
"Mom always said you were beautiful," she whispered.  
"You're the beautiful one," he said.

He smiled through his tears. His baby girl was there. All grown up into a beautiful woman. She tried raising her hand, but she couldn't. He grabbed it with both his hands, and brought it to his lips. Shinsuke handed him the pendant that he had taken back from Drew, and Roman placed it in her hand. He felt her relax when she felt the pendant.

"Scorch the earth," she said. "Wipe it clean of the human race, and let Mother Earth heal again."  
"I will, baby girl, and you'll be right there by my side," he said.

Anything she wanted, he would do. If it meant wiping out the entire human race, he would do it for her. Her shiny eyes seemed to dry out, and even though she stared at him, she seemed to stare at nothing. Her breathing had stopped. He couldn't feel her heart beat anymore. Everything inside him broke in that second.

"No!" He screamed.

He scratched his wrist open with his claws, and then did the same to her. He placed their arms together, forcing his blood into her veins.

"Baby girl! Wake up! I demand you to wake up!" He yelled.

He was too late, and he already knew it, but he had to try. He finally collapsed down on her chest, sobbing into her beaten and bloodied skin. He was heartbroken and angry, and there was no one there to take it out on. The four men who had caused this were already dead. He had waited 25 years for this moment, and he only got a few minutes with her. All he was left with was her broken body and her final wish.

"Roman," Dean said.  
"I'll kill them all!" He snapped his head back up. "I'll fucking kill them all! For my baby girl!"  
"For our princess," AJ nodded.  
"We'll free the others," Shinsuke said.  
"Scorch the earth," Seth nodded too. "We all heard her."


End file.
